The present invention relates to a method of monitoring for selected operating conditions.
Monitoring Systems have been provided to monitor many different types of conditions, such as, the presence of a toxic or flammable gas, wind speed and/or direction, fluid flow, heat, pressure, and force. The data stored at a known monitor stations may be changed by carrying a data entry device, such as a laptop computer, to the monitor stations. However, monitor stations may be located at a substantial distance or be relatively inaccessible. This may make the changing of data in known monitor stations relatively difficult. It may also be difficult to change a program in a computer or similar device in remote monitor stations.
The monitor stations may be used in an environment which may, under certain circumstances, contain ignitable concentrations of a flammable gas. In such a situation, it is important that the monitor station be constructed in such a manner as to prevent ignition of any flammable gases around the monitor station.
Portable monitor stations may be positioned in any desired location. However, it may be desired to have data indicative of the position of each monitor station available at a master station.
The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for monitoring for one or more selected conditions. The selected conditions may be the presence and/or concentration of a selected gas, wind speed and/or direction, the rate of fluid flow, temperature, pressure, and/or force. Of course, the apparatus could be utilized to sense for other conditions, or combinations of conditions, if desired.
A plurality of monitor stations may be provided at spaced apart locations. A programmable computer may be connected with a radio and a sensor at each of the monitor stations. During use of the apparatus, a computer program change may be transmitted from a master station radio to the radio in at least one of the monitor stations. In addition, or alternatively, data may be transmitted from the radio at the master station to the radios at each of the monitor stations. The data transmitted to the monitor stations may be utilized in computers at the monitor stations.
The computer and radio at each of the monitor stations may be enclosed in an explosion-proof housing which is sealed against the entry of gas from the atmosphere around the monitor station. Whether or not the housing is sealed against entry of gas, the housing may have a relatively large main opening which is closed with a relatively large main cover and a relatively small secondary opening which is closed with a relatively small secondary cover. Data relating to gas or other selected operating condition to be monitored may be entered into the computer by opening the relatively small secondary cover while the relatively large main cover remains closed.
Portable monitor stations may be provided. A global positioning system receiver may be provided at each of the portable monitor stations. The global positioning system receivers enable computers in the portable monitor stations to inform a master station of the locations of the portable monitor stations.